bigbangbeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Agito
__TOC__ = Background = ---- = Special Abilities = ---- Knife Throw (5D,j.D,2D) 400 damage - 80% relative proration Agito throws a dagger towards his opponent. *5D throws the dagger forward. *2D throws the dagger at an upward angle. *j.D throws the dagger at a downward angle. *If any dagger (including that of certain special moves) hits the opponent, it disappears; if it hits a wall or the ground, or is blocked, then it will drop on the floor, ready to be summoned using 214D. Only 30 daggers can lie on the floor at any given time. *A counter near the B-Power gauge keeps track of the number of daggers lying on the floor. *Can be cancelled into from normals, but cannot be cancelled out of in any way. = Move List = ---- Normals 5A 150 damage - 70% fixed proration A quick jab with decent range. Hits mid. Air unblockable. Whiffs against most crouching opponents. 2A 100 damage - 70% fixed proration A quick low jab with decent range. Hits low. Whiffs against jumping opponents. jA 100 damage - 80% fixed proration A quick downward kick. Hits overhead. 5B 400 damage - 80% relative proration A forward slash with great range. Hits mid. Air unblockable. 2B 400 damage - 80% fixed proration A wide-arc slash with great range, that hits behind Agito as well. Hits mid. Air unblockable. jB 400 damage - 70% fixed proration A downward slash. Hits overhead. Can be used for cross-ups. 5C 800 damage - 80% fixed proration A slow slash in a slightly upward angle with great range. Hits mid. Air unblockable. 2C 700 damage - 55% relative proration A slow slash aimed at the opponents feet. Good for starting juggles. Hits low. Air unblockable. Moves Agito a bit forward. jC 700 damage - 80% fixed proration A slow downward slash with great range. Causes massive amounts of hitstun. Hits overhead. Command Normals Sshhaa! (6A) 800 damage - 70% relative proration A slow backhand stab aimed upward. Decent range. Hits mid. Air unblockable. Specials Tri Knife (236A/B/C) 236A: 200 damage - 80% fixed proration (x3) 236B: 250 damage - 80% fixed proration (x3) 236C: 250 damage - 80% fixed proration (x3) Agito throws three slightly spread out daggers. *236A throws the daggers forward with a relatively slow speed. *236B throws the daggers slightly upward with high speed. *236C throws the daggers forward with high speed. *Can be cancelled into from normals, but cannot be cancelled out of in any way. Trick Knife (214A/B) Punk (j.236A/B/C) Dagger hit (far): 400 damage - 100% proration j.236A (close): 800 damage - 70% relative proration j.236B (close): 800 damage - 50% relative proration j.236C (close): 600 damage - 80% relative proration Agito throws a dagger downward with great force. *j.236A comes out relatively quick, maintains horizontal momentum, and causes a hard knockdown when close to the opponent. *j.236B comes out relatively quick, moves Agito a bit backward, and causes a hard knockdown when close to the opponent. *j.236C comes out slowly, moves Agito a bit forward, and causes a ground bounce when close to the opponent. *When far from the opponent, the dagger thrown causes tons of hitstun. *Can be cancelled into from air normals, but cannot be cancelled out of in any way. Chainsaw (623C) 100 damage - 100% proration + 100 damage (min. 15) - 100% proration (x10) + 300 damage (min. 45) - 100% proration Agito swings a spinning blade, shredding anything that comes into contact with it. *Air unblockable. *Can be cancelled into from normals, but cannot be cancelled out of in any way. Bind Trap (421C/j.421C) 100 damage - 75% fixed proration Agito deploys a ghost dagger. *If opponent is hit by it, six daggers surround him and hold him in position for a while. *Disappears after a period of time, or if opponent attacks it before that. *Opponent cannot attack the dagger if Agito is standing over it; Agito will then get hit, instead of the dagger. *Can be cancelled into from normals, but cannot be cancelled out of in any way. Boomerang (214C) 500 damage - 60% fixed proration Agito throws a dagger in a wide arc, that flies towards Agito after hitting the floor. *Can be cancelled into from normals, but cannont be cancelled out of in any way. *Can be used to set up blockswitches. *Disappears when you're hit Stab Trap (22C) 1000 damage - 80% relative proration Agito throws a glowing dagger into the ground, that summons a huge sword stabbing upwards when the opponent gets too close. *Two Stab Traps can be out at the same time. *Can be cancelled into from normals, but cannont be cancelled out of in any way. Supers Yamisaki (Ripping Darkness) (623D) 100 damage (min. 25) - 100% proration + 300 damage (min. 60) - 60% fixed proration (x15) + 200 damage (min. 50) - 60% fixed proration (x2) + 200 damage - 60% fixed proration + 200 damage (min. 50) - 60% fixed proration (x2) + 1000 damage - 60% fixed proration + 1300 damage (min. 325) Agito swings a spinning blade, and cuts apart anyone who gets caught by it. *Air unblockable. *Has an amazing total minimal damage of 1452, making comboing into it very worthwhile. Hachi no Su (Beehive) (214D) 200 damage (min. 50) - 70% fixed proration (per dagger) Agito levitates all of the daggers lying on the floor, and sends them to towards the opponent. *With suitable dagger distribution, you can combo in (e.g. throw, 2C) and out (e.g. 2B) of this super. *Some daggers might whiff. *If timed in such a way that daggers touch the ground in the last couple of frames of the superflash (i.e. after the daggers start levitating), it will cause those daggers to float and attack the opponent as well, but much later than the original set of daggers. Big Bang Break Shin Yamisaki (True Ripping Darkness) (41236ABC during Big Bang Mode) initial hit (close): 0 damage - 100% proration initial hit (far): 100 damage - 100% proration + 300 damage (min. 90) - 100% proration (x22) + 3000 damage (min. 900) - 80% relative proration Much stronger version of Yamisaki. = Tactics = ---- General Strategies Agito is a hard zoner. He has numerous projectiles and traps to push people out and chip with all day. He can also punish full screen with extreme ease thanks to quick D knife throws and his 214D super. To further add to this, his normals have long range and move his hitbox in weird ways that make him difficult to hit at times. He has a few offensively safe pressure tools in 623C, 2369A/B (TK j.236A/B), and 5D. These allow him the versatility to run an offensive zoning playstyle vs a more intuitively defensive approach. Abare (Random Damage) As a result of Agito's playstyle, the majority of your damage will come from random projectiles, traps, and long distance pokes. Play to maximize this abare damage. Don't play him trying to be a combo fiend. There's no reason to grind hours on tough close range or corner combos when every 5B poke, 2B antiair, 214X knife, 421C trap, 22C trap and even throw can lead into a reliable 5c 623D for guaranteed 3-4k damage in real combat. No meter? Make a quick confirm into a variant of 5C j.BC j.236A/B for around 2k plus hard knockdown to set up an offensive mixup or safe meaty. 214D can be used to make for a quick 2k or so full screen near-instant punish and can be used to confirm off of long range dagger throws connecting, further increasing your abare potential. In most situations though, it would be best to save meter to maximize abare damage with 5C 623D. Mixup Although Agito is primarily a zoner, he still has a number of scary tricks up his sleeve on the offense. From any okizeme situation after knockdown, you have a number of strong options at your disposal. *214A/C - Throwing out bounce knives is probably the most reliable oki tool that works anywhere on the screen, but avoid using 214B due to its very long recovery time. After a j.236A/B knockdown, you have just enough time to throw out either 214A/C and still hit with a 2A meaty low. Additionally, if you knockdown with j.236A to land closer, you can throw them before the knife hits, or use the intimidation factor to go for a 2369A crossup knockdown (which leads back into okizeme mixup). Conversely, if you knockdown with j.236B to space out a little, you can go for 2369C for a free ground bounce if the bounce knife connects. *22C - A safe option for anywhere on the screen that sets down the ground trap that beats any wakeup mashing, reversal, and jump out options for free. It's not a meaty, but it gives you just enough time to block anything they throw at you safely, or you can start on the offensive and begin pressure. The startup of the ground trap may allow some characters to wakeup backdash out, and in that case you can easily 2C or throw knives to punish. *2369A/C - Probably the strongest midscreen option at his disposal, the TK j.236A/C knives effectively give you a 3-way mixup with little reaction time. You want to wait until just a bit before they actually start standing up to get the timing just right for this trick. 2369A is used to intentionally whiff the opponent as they are waking to go for a quick low (2A) or throw, whereas 2369C is used to hit with a meaty ground bounce, both of which you can time to ambiguously crossup or not. Their collision box as they begin to stand up will determine if you land in front or behind, so getting the timing down to keep it ambiguous is absolutely essential. *421C - A "safe getaway" approach, this allows you to place a trap right in front of your opponent without repercussion. Its primary use is to prevent the opponent from mashing against you (the trap will grab limbs for a favorable trade at worst) which allows you to step back and establish your zoning game. This can also be used as offensive intimidation in the corner, allowing you to run unsafe pressure options while denying them the ability to punish easily. Combos "xx" denotes a special or super cancel of the previous move into the next move, ">" denotes a chain or link from the previous move to the next move, "*" denotes a required delay in the move to allow the full combo to land. Meterless close range: 5B > 6A > 5C > j.B > j.C xx j.236A/B *Around 2k damage *Gives knockdown and okizeme *Use j.236A to land right next to the opponent *Use j.236B to land a step back from the opponent Meterless far range: or 5C > 2C > 6A > j.B > j.C xx j.236A/B *Around 2k damage (slightly less than close range) *Gives knockdown and okizeme *Use j.236A to land right next to the opponent *Use j.236B to land a step back from the opponent Abare 1 meter close/mid range: starter > 5C xx 623D *Depending on starter, around 3-4k damage *Starters can be any number of random things such as :*5B poke :*2B antiair :*Throw > late 5A :*214A/B/C bounce knife :*421C trap (air or ground) :*22C ground trap *With 3 meter, 623D can be replaced with ABC 41236ABC (+1k damage) Abare 1 meter long range: projectile xx 214D *Around 2k damage maximum (highly variable) *Starters can include 5D, 236x, 214x, or long range trap activation